


Music To Our Hearts

by MBHMikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Music AU, Underage Drinking, may contain French
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHMikasa/pseuds/MBHMikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein always loved music. One day, he decides to make a band with tge best in his class: Bertholdt Fubar, Armin Arlert, Ymir and Marco Bott, the new kid that he met on his first day. </p><p>This is a story about friendship to love, drama and underage drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music To Our Hearts

Beep beep beep beep went Jean's alarm before he turned the alarm off. He groaned as it was too early to go to school. He then started thinking about the assholes that were calling him names because of his mother, his fucking piercings and his hair, of course Jaeger being one of them, while slowly getting up from his bed, ok maybe he was exagerating because he could easly ignore them. He started to get dressed in his normal outfit: Black skinny jeans, a band shirt and his jacket. "Lookin' good Kirshtein" he thought as he looked in the mirror. He made his way to the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the table reading the newspaper. When she saw him, she smiled

"Bonjour chérie, t'as bien dormi?" She asked him. 

"Yeah, I slept well." Jean answered. "Hey mom, do you think i can drive to school today?" His mother frowned a bit.

"M'écoutais- tu lorsque je te parlais hier?" She huffed.

"... Yes?"

"Tu ments. Hier j'ai dis que j'avais besoin de la voiture pour faire les courses. Et parle en français à ta mère, tu va perdre ta langue maternelle!" She said. Jean sighed. 

"Yeah Yeah, je vais te parler en français, mamman. But did you at least sign me up for the bus? Because i'm not walking to school." She nodded and pointed at the paper on the fridge that said which street. "Hmm, like last year, on the corner of Maria St. And Rose St."

"At least you spoke one frech sentance..." His mom said with a thick french canadian accent. Jean couldn't help but to laugh.

"Mom, stick to french. I think I'm gonna piss myself" he said while laughing. His mom tried to act angry but she gave in and laughed along. As it died down, Jean kissed her cheek, grabbed a poptart and went out to his bus stop. He waited and saw a familiar figure coming towards him. He smiled at the boy that was now beside him. "Hey Connie, had a nice break?" The smaller boy laughed.

"Wow, Jean Kirshtein trying to be nice. That's new. Hey, did you hear there's gonna be a new kid in school this year?"

Jean looked at Connie. "New? Who would want to come in this shitty town that decided it was a good idea to name it's highschool after it's self?" 

"Apparently that kid. OH! And guess who got hooked up with Sasha? This guy." He said while pointing at himself. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you two were already dating." Before Connie could respond the bus arrived, they picked their schoolbags and hoped on. He was sitting at the same place he would usually sit, middle seat on the right. He put in his earplugs and played some MCR. After 3 minutes they stopped and an unfamiliar figure walked in. He started to speak to the bus driver.

"Er.... Marco Bodt? This is heading to Trost High, right?" The bus driver nodded and since the bus was full, Marco decided to sit beside Jean. "Great, i have to sit with someone." Jean thought as he scooched over to let the Marco guy sit. "Hi! I'm Marco!" He said joyfully with his hand extended. 'Is this kid serious? A handshake? This isn't a business meeting' Jean thought as he shook Marco's hand.

"Jean. So, what made you move to this shitty town?" He asked to the freckled student.

"My dad got a spot for his cafe here, back in Janae there wasn't much business. So we moved to a bigger town. So, John, do you play music?" Asked Marco with actual interest. 

"It's Jean, it's French."

"Oh, i'm sorry." Apologized the boy.

"It's ok. I've been called worse. And yeah, i play the bass, the guitar and i sing. I assume you play too?"

"Yeah. Well, the piano. Wow that must've sound boring" he giggled.

"Nah, piano's pretty cool, i can't even play it." They continued to talk until they arrived at Trost High. "Well Marco, it was nice meeting you. Now welcome to hell. If you want to survive, i suggest you stick close to me." Jean said while getting off the bus. He took Marco's hand and headed towards the side if the school. "Less people come by here, you're gonna be stared at al lot today."

"Hmm, because i'm the 'new kid'?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Jean tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed and took out his lock pick. 

"Isn't that... Illegal?" He asked with concern. 

"Yep"

"You can get arrested!"

"I've done worse here, plus there are no working security cameras here." Jean replied as he opened the now unlocked door. Marco sighed.

"First day of school and i'm already hanging out with a criminal." 

"Hey, it's not that bad. Also, if you wanna survive first day, stay away from Eren Jaeger. He's the football captain this year and he's a total asshole." Jean looked at the clock. "We got 15 minutes until class. I'll go get the schedules."

"You... Don't have to Jean." Marco said.

"I want you to be as invisible as possible, so i'm getting the schedules."

"You want me to be invisible but i'm hanging around a guy with a bunch of piercings" he chuckled. "But seriously, it can't be that bad."

"You're in what grade?"

"12th grade."

"At least you have a chance. I'm in 11th." Replied Jean. He went to get both schedules. Turns out they both had the same music class. "Here, your fist class is biology with Mrs. Hange, she's a little crazy but still very nice. Oh and you have French with Mr. Levi, i suggest you don't piss him off. But you'll like Mr. Zacharias. But because you're new, he might get in your comfort zone... Then last but not least Music with Mrs. Ral. She's sweet and the best music teacher. We'll be in the same class then."

"Thanks Jean. See you in fourth period!"

"Yeah, see ya!" They went into their classes. Jean entered Mr. Bossard's class and sat with Sasha.

"Never would've guessed you took chemistry instead of biology, Jean." She smiled.

"Unlike you, i actually like chemistry, you just can't take it because you faint at the sight of blood." She playfully punched his arm, he continued "Hey, i heard you and baldy hooked up."

"Yeah, but i'm pretty sure we were dating, we just never made it official. OH I ALMOST FORGOT!" She said loudly, making a couple of students turn in surprise. "Big guy Reiner's throwing a party Friday, you in?"

Jean sighed. "I'm not the party type, Sasha. Even if Reiner's the only one that isn't an asshole on the hockey team, i'm still not going." The bell rang and they stopped their conversation. As the introduction went on, he couldn't help but think of the freckled boy he met. He had this... Vibe that made him trust him. All that Jean knew for know, was that this year might not be as bad as he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JeanMarco fic. I will write the second chapter soon,
> 
> Here's how the classes work:  
> Their's three periods in the morning, then it's lunch, then it's the last period. Every period is 1 hour and 15 minutes. 
> 
> French translation:
> 
> "Good morning honey, did you sleep well?"
> 
> "Were you listening when I was talking yesterday?"
> 
> "You're lying. I said I needed the car to do groceries. And speak french to your mother, you're going to lose your first language!"
> 
> "Yeah yeah, I'll speak French to you"
> 
> Corrected by:
> 
> Mamabear


End file.
